


Fuck You, Me!

by DomMob



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Justice is a puppy, Kennedy is the equivalent of Frisk in your universe, Kennedy nicknamed Kenny/Ken, Kennedy uses sign language, Kenny wants to forget, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patience gets pissed, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Papyrus, Sans and papyrus adopt Kennedy, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Swearing, They go to school, Violence, Violence towards flowers, Your Flowey's still evil, male reader - Freeform, older sibling sans, sans forgot something, sans is a chick, sans is half your height, she's your sister, tags added with updates, the fallen humans are not dead, undyne is a good babysitter, you are tall, you forgot something, you're trying your best, younger sibling papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomMob/pseuds/DomMob
Summary: You and your sister have been totally nailing the role of impromptu-ma-and-pa for the final fallen child. Your life was pleasantly domestic, and despite the economic disputes, short chaos period, and a horribly idiotic king you'd say everyone was doing pretty damn good! It isn't until you and your soul-bonds get thrown into a whole other world that you decide you've had enough of other people thinking they know what's best for you. Once is enough, and you're sure as hell not going to let your sister go through the same bullshit twice, sorry other me's! We're doing this my way!
Relationships: Papyrus & Original Undertale Character(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Original Undertale Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. I Just Wanted a Smoke!

The small ‘pap’ of teeth hitting skin was drowned out by the harsh wind swirling the air. The shoulders your hands lay on top of shook with silent giggles. Their rosy cheeks brought a smile to your boney face, cheekbones making your eye sockets crinkle at the corners. You pulled their eared hat further down, pushing their bangs to cover eyes. They softy wacked at your large, gloved hands, causing a soft chuckle to escape you.

“’Ave a good day, Ken. Sans is gonna’ pick ya’ up afterschool today.”

They nodded, lanky arms escaping their knitted poncho to wrap around your neck. You returned the hug, puffy black sleeves squishing the small child into your ribcage. You huff around the dead cigarette trapped between your teeth as they snuggled into the warmth.You pulled away, doing little to smother your grin as their face pulled taught with displeasure. Small gloved hands rested against your collarbones, pulling and pouting up at you.

“Ah, they’ll warm ya’ right up as soon as ya’ get inside, kid. Now, don’t keep ‘em waitin’ too long.”

They sent you a grin, showing off a single missing tooth. They had lost it mimicking Monster Kid. You let out a laugh as you pulled their lip back with a gloved phalange.

"You said this'll come back, ye?"

They nodded fervently despite their heating face. They began to wiggled between your hands, only stopping to scamper off once you let go of them. You stood and watched as they joined the small collection of human and monster children. Undyne, who was previously picking the climbing students off her back, perked up seeing the new addition to her group. She squinted past the foggy winds to meet your eyes, fins pointing out with the sharp grin that graced her face. You returned her furious waving with a raise of you hand. Kenny turned back to look at you, single red eye peeking out from behind dark brown bangs.

With orange-tinted cheekbones you noted their raised fingers, signing to you from a distance.

***I love you.**

You sucked in a deep breath, completely prepared to embarrass your baby-bones.

Your gloves came to cup around your mouth as you yelled out into the air.

“I LOVE YOU, TOO, KENNEDY!”

Their nose scrunched, the red already presented on their cheeks spreading over the expanse of their face. You let out a chuckle, tucking your hands into your hoodie pockets as you spun on your heels. The sound of playful teasing behind you caused a snort to bubble from your throat, face curling into a smug grin. You could practically feel them furiously signing curses at your back.

You pulled a lighter from your pocket, muffed hands curling around your cigarette as you relit the end. Undyne threw you in the snow the last time you were caught smoking by the kids, so you ensured you were at least a few blocks away. You will admit, the recent discovery that humans are sensitive to smoke made you feel pretty damn guilty. Alphys was in the process of comparing tobacco to magically-produced cigars to ensure they wouldn’t accidentally harm anyone’s lungs, though Ken was quick to reassure you that your brand didn’t make them choke like the human-founded ones did. In fact, they were adamant that they even enjoyed the smell of black current it gave off. If only your sister had shared the same sentiment…

“you better hope your ass didn’t have that thing lit around the kid.”

What a doll.

You had stumbled in through the doors of the lab, intent on bothering your sib while they worked. She rolled out from under the large hunk of machinery on her creeper, covered in smears of black and dawning a mongoose-colored coverall that was rolled up to her elbows. She narrowed her eye lights up at you, not bothering to sit up to properly scold you. You squatted down beside her; cheeky grin splayed over your teeth. Your teeth parted gently, smoke blowing out to fan over her face. She scrunched her face, recoiling and waving a hand in front of her face. You sucked in a quick breath as her arm launched out to shove her palm to your mouth, managing a shove that pushed the stick past your teeth. You fell back onto your ass, tongue and smoke falling out of your mouth as you let out a disgusted whine. The sudden noisiness of high-pitched laughter made you scowl at your sibling.

A hand had shot up to cover her teeth as she turned her head away from your choking form, a stupid smile stretching her teeth as she laughed into her phalanges.

“ _oh my god!_ your face! i can’t believe that h-happened, oh my god.”

“What a bitch!”

Your smile betrayed you as you leaned back onto your palms, watching as she howled at your declaration. She was attempted to reign in her breathing, reaching out her shaky hand to you as you stood up from your spot on the floor.

“i am _so_ sorry, papy.”

“Eat my ash, I’m getting a drink.”

That sent her back into her fit, laughter coming back full force. You let out your own bout of giggles as you stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door behind you. You heard the asshole’s manic laughter get louder through the aluminum surface.

The breakroom you had stepped into was bathed in a solemn silence as you sat, sipping at your mug of coffee with closed sockets. The pearly white fluff of your hood brushed your skull and you reveled in its coziness.

The moment of solitude gave you time to reflect. It’s been 19 years since you woke up. Time flies, for sure.

…

You don’t like to remember waking up. You don’t like to remember the way she cried while looking down at you, hiccupping and feebly wiping at her stained cheekbones. She had attempted a smile; it was much too shaky and held an undertone of fear.

_“h-hey, little guy. my names sans.”_

You threw back the rest of your drink. It was cold, and the grounds were itchy against your tongue, but you payed it no mind as you stood and removed your gloves to rinse it.

_“it kinda sucks in here, not gonna lie. but, uh- but don’t worry too much about that, heh. your big sis’ll keep you safe.”_

You didn’t know who she was at the time, nor did you understand the nagging feeling of having forgotten something, but it was at that moment that you decided someone like her shouldn’t be sitting in a cold, grimy room, crying over some rando baby-bones.

You let out a weak chuckle, staring down at your skeletal fingers.

 _‘Yeah,’_ you agreed with yourself mentally. _‘She deserves the world and so much more.’_

Your moment of melancholic peace was inyterrupted by a voice. A familiar panicked yell rang through your skull, muffled by the heavy-duty walling. Your soul thumped and your mind was overrun by past instincts. You whirled around, throwing your body against the breakroom door to sprint through the halls.

"alphys!"

“SANS!?”

“pap-!”

You slammed the aluminum door open, magic heavy and seeping off your bones. You made contact with a single blue eye light, pulsing with defensive magic at the ready. Your eyes trailed up the whirring and rumbling sack of metal in front of you. You reached out to pull your older sister away from it.

"Tha fuck is that thing doing!?"

"wait, papyrus-"

She was cut off, the room plunging into a sudden darkness, silencing the pair of siblings as they clung to each other's clothing. 

Seconds passed. You can feel your soul behind your ribs.

The light came back, pure white and intrusive. A horrible ringing shook your skull. You flinch back, eye lights snuffed by the intensity as you scrambled to cover your siblings with your size. You felt her phalanges dig into your shoulder and ribs, skull clacking against your chin.

You think she's speaking. You can't hear her. You can only shove her face further into your chest, curling around her.

You felt her hand press in patterns against your chest. In your frazzled state you somewhat make out the letters she's signing.

A-...P-H-...S...

Alphys. We need Alphys.

Your legs felt like jelly beneath you and you kicked like a fawn. 

This helplessness. _It feels so familiar..._

You felt her arms wrap around you. Your soul pulsed with the bond.

_Acceptance._

_Comfort._

_She's sad._

You felt like crying. There was burning in your throat as you tried to scream past the vibrating air. 

It hurts.

_iT hurtS._

**_It hUrtS sO bAd…_ **


	2. Since When Were We Emotional?

You woke up in a basement. Your vision was blurred, and your head pounded pitifully as your forehead rested against the dirty, crumb coated flooring. Chip residue stuck to your bones, and you could feel the dampness of your hoodie weigh down on your already tired corpse of a body.

You brought yourself up to your elbows, eyelids uneven with fatigue as you glanced around you. Your bonds were scattered around the floor, lying in tangled lumps. A staircase than ran up do a knob-less door sat on the opposite end of the room. You pushed up on one of your hands to look behind you. A familiar machine sat, already dim lights growing darker and darker.

“… papyrus?”

You turned back, eye lights meeting with those of your sister as she pushed herself up, leaning back on her elbows. You scrambled to stand up, nearly crawling to her side.

“Sans!”

You spoke in a harsh whisper, hands grabbing at her clothes to steady both her and yourself. She returned your grip with one hand, the other rubbing at her skull. She looked horribly confused and drowsy, looking around you with a gaze that lingered on Kenny’s unconscious form just a few meters away.

“what the… fuck...? _holy shit, papyrus_!”

She hissed out, grabbing you by your collarbones and dragging you down to her height. Her eye lights wavered between being blown in excitement and contracting with the slight fear that picked at her soul. You stared back at her, bone-brows furrowed and upturned in bewilderment as sweat piled on your temple.

“do you understand what just happened?”

“N-no…? Wha-.”

“we’re _universe hoppers_ , paps! we jumped!”

Your nasal ridges were pressed against each other and you recoiled at her enthusiasm. Bringing your arm up to shove her away from you, you swiped the dirt from your hoodie, shooting her a strange look.

“You land on ye’ skull, wacko? I won’t hesitate ta’ throw yer ass in a ward if this is permanent.”

Your leg recoiled as she smacked your patella, forcing an indignant _‘hey!’_ from your curling sneer. She shot up to her feet, standing over your grimacing figure. She held her splayed phalanges out at you, looking like she just won the lottery.

“i’m serious, papaya-!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“we really did just get sucked into a whole ‘nother world…! _i’m pretty sure_.”

You rolled your eyes, pushing yourself to your feet and trudging over to your fallen human to swing them over your shoulder. You turned back to your sister, seeing her distaste at your means of carrying the little bones.

“like hell we’re walking in there with you carrying them like ya’ just shot big game! hold them properly.”

“Howddya even know there’s gonna’ be people up there?” You questioned, readjusting so they sat like a cat curled in your arms. They small fingers scrunched into the chest of your hoodie, roused by the increase of volume. Their hair splayed over their face to cover their eyes, but their mouth could still be seen grimacing in mild annoyance.

“i have a theory! what i _thought_ happened was we both, _me and whoever else is here, of course_ , turned the machine on at the same time and-…”

You took a moment to stare at the kid’s shallow breathing as Sans began her ramble, eyes tracing the knitting of their wine and scarlet striped poncho. That thing was a bitch to make and they were picky about the different shades of red, but they seemed satisfied in the end.

“but that didn’t make very much sense because there’s no one here turning the machine on-…”

Their small fist let go of your clothing to rub at their eyes. You let a small smile curve your teeth.

“ _What a brat…_ ”

“perhaps their machine is unstable? it would- papyrus, are you even listening to me!? we’ve reached _peak science_ here!”

She karate chopped her open metacarpals to emphasize her words, staring up at you with wide sockets and furrowed bones. You looked up at her, partially lidded eyes now accompanied by raised brows as you looked up at her.

“D- uhm. I mean, ye, but what now?”

Kenny leaned away from you to turn to Sans, signing a quick ‘good morning.’ She let out a labored breath, waving her arms in quick repetition with scrutinizing eye lights glaring down the door behind you. You and your passenger craned your heads to join her in her staring, waiting to hear the conclusion. She spoke up after a good minute of silence.

“I guess we’ll see what’s out there. Stay on your phalanxes, papy.”

You gave a nod though she had already passed you, making her way up the staircase. The slight tug at your chin had you grinning down at your little bones, sockets crinkling at the corners when their one bare eye stared up at you in mild confusion.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, I don’t know wha’s goin’ on eitha’.”

Ken stared off for a moment, before shrugging lightly and wiggling so they’d burrow deeper in your arms. With a smug and pointy grin you turned to follow your sib up the stairs. She was still in her coveralls and boots, the brown rubber soles thumping about the concrete at she climbed. You shuffled up behind her, Kenny hugged up to your chest as you hovered. The door was easily pushed open, your heads popping out of the crack like a scene in a bad sitcom.

You were met with the tosca red walls of a long stretch of hallway, the bottom edge trimmed in rusty orange wood.

You’re _so_ pissed you had to learn those color names…

The door was squeaked open further, the lot of you stepping out and letting it fall shut with a muted _‘poof.’_ You began walking further into the unknown area, Sans making sure her sleeves were secured at her elbows and unzipping to expose her sternum. The magic in the air was rather scarce in comparison to where you came from, it was wise to allow your soul the opportunity to gather as easily as possible, especially with the threat of not knowing who’ll attack you. A quick pat of your kid’s leg let you know they still had their item. They glanced up at you, but otherwise kept their eyes to their surroundings.

Taking a quick right turn, your group stopped. The hall cut off just a few meters away, the pitch black of an empty room looming in the distance. As you stepped past you could barely make out the outline of a long green couch with the shine of your eye lights. It rested against the wall before you, different types of chairs and beanbags littered around it and a flatscreen mounted on the opposing surface.

“a house…? why the hell would they put that thing so close to where they sleep?”

A finger hooked your mandible just behind the teeth, tugging to pull your head down. Sans’ gaze followed, the collective sockets being enough to illuminate Kenny’s signing hands.

***Check outside. Not cold.**

They pointed to a large, curtained window resting above the couch, miming its opening. Sans turned away, trudging closer to investigate as you squeezed the kid in your grasp, giving them a grin they probably couldn’t see.

“Look a’ our lil’ thermometa’.”

They huffed, almost in tandem with Sans’ gasp. You head shot forward, spotting your sister’s silhouette against the light from the now-exposed window. Ken wiggled out of your hold and you had to catch them before they could smack against the floor and wake whoever was living here. As soon as their sneakered feet hit the carpet they silently trotted to Sans’ side, climbing onto the cushions with yourself in tow.

The sight before you had the lights in your sockets fuzzing to twice their usual size. Up in the sky, partially protected by white clouds of mist in the air…

were _stars._

Hundreds of _thousands_ of stars shining against the dark abyss that held them. You face was nearly pressed against the glass, jaw hung open as you stared in complete wonder. Your hand, which had been laying uselessly against the backrest, was gently unfurled and clasped between small, fleshy fingers. You turned your head, eyes taking a moment to follow, and faced the small child beside you. The moonlight brushed against their face, bouncing twinkles into the ruby-red of their eye. The small smile that graced their features had your soul wavering in your ribs.

Your mouth opened as if the speak, but gently clicked back shut when your gaze trailed to your sister, who’s hands were resting against the surface that separated them from the outside. Her eye lights were blown up like miniature, pure-white planets, wobbling at the edges and flicking to each tiny speck in the sky. She didn’t look away when Kenny grabbed her hand, merely returning their grasp with a shaky squeeze.

An involuntary grin pulled at your teeth, arms shaking as they snaked around Sans’ shoulder, trapping Kennedy between you both as you brought her closer. You let out a shaky breath as you rested your forehead against her skull. She finally tore her gaze from the window, skull brushing against yours as she turned so your foreheads met. Her sockets squinted with beading magic, pushing her head past your own and letting it thump lamely into your clavicle. Boney arms reached up to wrap around your neck and shoulder. You had been brought down to sit on your fibulas, pressing your bonds against your chest, skulls bumping together gently. Kenny hugged your middle, fingers braiding through your ribs as you combed your phalanges through their hand, other hand gripping the back of your sibling’s coveralls. Sans had turned so the side of her head rested against you, peeking out to look back up without untangling. You adjusted, as well.

_["No, you're right; stars **are** real amazing. Just look at that one! It's shaped like a dot!"]_

_'It’s kinda’ funny, but…'_

_[" **This** is what you were made for. Are you starting to understand?"]_

_'despite having never truly seen the surface...,'_

_["Come on, ** ~~*That's not my name~~** , quit messing around and get away from there!"]_

_*...The sky looks awfully familiar._

To all of you.

No one moved a bone for longer than you'd care to count. The silence would have persisted had it not been for the sharp gasp that echoed in the dark, the peace further ruined by the accompaniment of dropped porcelain busting into fragments against the kitchen’s tile flooring. Three heads whipped around, twirling 180's to face the noise with bones tense and sockets devoid of ignition. A skeletal figure like your own stood under the open doorway, gloved hands pressed to teeth and knees bent together.

Though you shared the same face you knew you could never make your voice go as high as his did when he started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such quick reception! You guys have been so nice ;)


	3. The Start of a Brand New Shit-Show

_Their hands shook as they stared down at wispy pile of dust coating the ruins’ floor. Their throat was tight as they dropped their weapon in favor of clenching the front of their sweaty, dirt-stricken tank top. The rock fell against the remains, kicking up a cloud that settled on their tennis shoes._

_They took a step back, sniffling. A short chime rang in their head._

**_*You broke your promise._ **

****

****

_Small palms pushed forward, forcing the door of the ruins to inch open. Their head peaked out, bangs brushing against the bridge of their nose as they swiveled their head. They were greeted by the same snowy path, the same large stick still pushed to the side, and the same camera blinking in the bushes. Ignoring Toriel’s unwavering stare behind them, they stepped out and into the snowy air. The door slammed behind them, drawing a harsh flinch. They let out a deep breath, ignoring their beating heart to drag themselves through the thick, icy air._

_The thin legs poking out from over the ledge of the sentry station had them hesitating. He was sitting back, arms crossed as he furrowed his unfocused gaze to his lap. The snow crunching beneath their worm shoes shook him from his stupor, surprised eye lights meeting the dull ruby of their pupil. He was quick to untangle himself from his seat, taking long strides to stand before them._

**_*_ ** **_Papyrus stands before you._ **

_With darkened vision they recognized the telltale signs of an encounter. The familiar pulse of a check tingled in their chest, yet they stood, aching knuckles clenched around the handle of that dumb plastic knife._

**_*You can feel the LOVE in your soul._ **

_He was sweating as he watched the range of emotions that flickered over their face, only to settle down into a quiet remorse. They readjusted their grip with practiced ease._

_Papyrus startled, staring down at the butt of the knife hastily shoved his way, teeth falling open as he glanced back up at them. Their eyes were downcast as they glared, almost nervously at the blank slate of white beneath their feet, angry tears on the brink of beading at their lashes before being hastily blinked away. His shoulders sagged as he gently took hold of the weapon, boney fingertips brushing over the thin lining of dust coating the handle._

_It fell into the snow, padded by its cold embrace. The child’s eyes widened with stunned surprise as long, sleeved limbs wrapped around their arms. Papyrus was knelt before them in the snow, phalanges pushing the back of their head into his shoulder as he let out a disbelieving chuckle. They could only stare into the black of his hoodie, mouth agape and eyes unfocused. Their hands finally stopped hovering as their legs gave out from beneath them. Calloused, red-tinted fingers grazed the ridges of his spine through the fabric as they clung to his torso, eyes squeezed shut as they struggled to reign in the returning clench of their throat. They let out a wet sob at the familiar tune that muddled their thoughts._

**_*Papyrus is sparing you._ **

Their group sat, lounging against the couch that was now surrounded by several different monsters, all bearing a striking resemblance to the couple resting to Kenny’s left. It was uncomfortable.

Papyrus sat in the middle, long arm wrapping around their shoulders, hand hovering by their chest, which was quickly trapped in their own small fingers. Sans sat on his left, beads of sweat lining her skull. Her fingers twitched at every sound. Kenny hunched their shoulders, feeling the distrustful glares of several strangers before them. Papyrus pulled them closer.

Kennedy’s eye held focus on the hand in their grasp, lightly bending joints and running their fingertips over carpals. The silence was deafening.

“i think introductions are in order.”

They couldn’t help but to grimace at the red-stained jacket of the short one who spoke up. Compared to Sans’ usual clean white one, threaded with a thick orange drawstring and dyed the same color inside the hood, his was a mess. It was a shame they couldn’t prove their point further by directly comparing it, seeing as her normal clothing was currently replaced with her work gear. Sans spoke up before the blue one could continue.

“you’re sans, right?”

Kenny paused. They supposed that made sense, seeing as they were all very similar in bone structure. What doesn’t add up is _why_ there are several of the same two skeletons. The stranger looked pleasantly surprised that she knew as much, holding out his mitten for her to shake.

“heh, yeah. some call me classic though.”

She stared before reaching out, looking very unenthused at the loud fart noise blasting from their connected hands. She leaned back with grimace, shoving her fists into her pockets. The newly dubbed ‘Classic’ sent a cheeky grin, holding up his palm to show the bright red whoopie cushion. Several of the other occupants sighed, obviously displeased. The Papyrus double they… _met_ just a few minutes earlier rubbed his forehead, other hand resting on the edge of his pelvis.

“SANS, _PLEASE._ WE ARE TRYING TO GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME.”

The stocky one in red let out a deep chuckle.

“ye, come on, guys. let’s make ‘em all feel _real_ welcome and start screamin’.”

“at 5 am.” One of the taller ones dawning a bulky orange hoodie groaned, pushing his carpals against the edge of his sockets to wipe away the sleep. He seems tired.

Classic glared back at the red one, who only shrugged with a challenging grin. The culprit blushed a bright orange, sweating and wringing his gloved hands together.

“YES, I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU!”

Papyrus waved him off with a weak flap of his unoccupied hand. The skeleton suddenly stood straight, giving a determined smile to the couch-dwellers.

“HOWEVER, THAT DOES NOT MEAN WE CANNOT ALL BECOME BEST FRIENDS!”

The three looked at him weird. Sans shrugged with a muttered _“i guess.”_ Classic began again.

“everyone seems pretty tired right now. how about we just get your new names down and try this later?”

Kenny felt Papyrus tense around them. Sans let out an irritated grunt. Noticing the sudden tension, Classic put his mitts up in a placating gesture, giving a sympathetic grin.

“hey, pal, i know it sucks, but it’s a lot easier to tell us apart if we’re called different things. we’ll even let you pick for yourselves.”

Papyrus sank back into the couch with a skeptical look, dragging down Ken with him. Sans, on the other hand, sat up, holding firm eye contact.

“we’ll think ‘em up later so long as you all don’t overuse ‘em, yeah? half your lackeys look like they’re gonna’ fall over, anyway.”

Classic gave a relieved sigh, smiling thankfully and motioning them up. Papyrus took the kid in his arms before they could get their feet on the floor, trailing behind his sister as she followed their host up the long flight of stairs. He grumbled as lugged himself up, Kenny sparing a glance over his shoulder to meet the sockets of several staring skeletons. They turned around, fingers tracing over the outline in their pocket. The group stopped in front of a plain white wooden door.

“we got an extra room here, but uh- there’s only one. hope you’re okay sharing.”

Sans brushed him off, turning the knob and stepping inside to look around.

“we’ll manage. in a few.” she nodded back to him, ushering the other two inside. He returned the gesture, giving one last grin before disappearing. She stared at the empty space for a moment, finally relenting with a heavy sigh.

Classic appeared in the living room, eye lights scanning over the peering sockets of several irate skeleton monsters. He sighed, lamenting his loss of rest and moving to stand before them to begin the discussion.

He already dreaded the long morning ahead of them.

_Yikes._

You fell back against the clean sheets, extending you limbs and letting Kenny roll out of your hold to land beside you. You could hear the door shut and lock as your sibling entered last. She trudged up to the only bed with a hunched frame, movements sluggish as she climbed up, only to fall atop your legs. You grunted, but otherwise laid still. She grumbled something inaudible, face pushed into the plush as her feet hung over the edge. You bent one leg to lift her top half from the bedding, smirking tiredly as she shot you a weak glare.

With a huff you threw your arms up to momentum yourself forward, fingers curling around the back of her clothing to drag her up and over your torso. She sat like a limp koala, seemingly already asleep by the time your got yourself situated, arms crossed behind your head and Kenny lying against your humerus.

The room was dark, the only faint lighting coming from between the cracked curtains to your left. You had since freed your right arm from beneath your skull, left still trapped under the little bones as you fiddled with the back of Sans’ collar. A deep sigh rattled your ribs, sockets closing with the weight of the golden yellow bags resting beneath them.

You couldn’t deny the nervousness gnawing at your bones at the prospect of new titles. Sans had always briefly mentioned the discomfort in her soul at being called anything other than stupid renditions of her given name, though she could never recall why. A deep scowl burdened your expression.

The mercy shown to her is too good a gift to let go to waste by some idiot's demands. You pray she never remembers. 


	4. They're Doing Fine Without You

To say Flowey was surprised when he woke up would have been an understatement. There had been another reset, and here he was, once again, planted in the cold dirt of the ruins. He sighed, stem bending as he slouched over the ground, resigned to his fate of waiting for the newest, most determined being to walk through the archway to meet him. As he sat, he couldn’t brush off the feeling of something being off.

They were taking too long to get here. Despite being a long time since the last reset, Kenny still new the drill. They would have been here by now, signing to him about what he had missed since being stuck in the ruins. He gave an irritated sigh and continued to sit.

Patience had made it her mission to get him out of her way, even sticking to her plans after she had lost the ability to reset. He scowled to himself.

One of the only humans who had managed to surpass his level of determination just happened to be one of the most stubborn he had the displeasure of going against. It wasn’t until Kenny had fallen in during one of her longest runs did her torment finally end.

As far as he knew she had finally been satisfied enough to establish a successful pacifist route, living a pleasantly domestic life with the other fallen children, going to school and returning home every night to a lovely adoptive family. He frowned at the thought that he was the only reason the resets persisted for so long. After all, she had no problem in quickly slicing him down each time he had interfered with her perfect happy ending. It had gotten to the point where he decided the best option was to sit back and see what she’d make of the place. Neutrality had a purpose every once in a while, after all.

It was sorta’ funny to him how she was forced to give up her goal of breaking the barrier when Kenny fell. After all it was almost impossible to exceed the level of DT a red soul could harbor.

He knew Kenny was blinded just as the previous human had been, though with a different type of haze lining their vision. Their time on the surface must have been pretty horrid for them to have completed an entire genocide route with no pause, not even batting an eye when they cut someone off mid-conversation with a cloud of dust. He couldn’t even get out a peep of his usual dialogue before they had docked a large chunk of his HP in one swing. He had managed to bury himself beneath the dirt, watching from afar as they hastily continued on.

He recalled the ire on Patience’s face when he had gone to take her knife, dropping it in some random location of the ruins for Kenny to find. She had yelled at him, cyan eyes burning with fueled hatred as she lunged to grip his stem, fingers only managing to brush his petals as he let out a bout pitchy laughter.

Toriel’s unnerved face was split into halves, Papyrus was struck down in his sleep while resting in his station, and any wandering human encountered only plunged them further into their hysterics. It wasn’t long before their determination and pain had grown strong enough to strike a single monster down with intent alone. He would’ve sworn a single smack would’ve been enough to dust the King.

Patience had tried her best to stop their rampage, furious at her loss of progress, but the snow was dyed crimson in a matter of mere minutes. If anything, their fight spurred them on longer.

Soon enough the underground was decorated in the red, grainy sludge of monster and human remains.

It was only when they had finally fallen, letting out warbled cries of despair that rang through the empty underground, that he had reappeared in front of them. They shot backward, drenched and torn tank top smearing lines that squelched beneath their ratty red tennis shoes. They were breathing heavily, lanky arm coming forward to block their front with equipped weapon.

He gave as much of a grin as he could with a slice through his pistil, leaning forward to speak with a cheerful voice.

“Congratulations! You made it through the entire underground in record time! Now…”

He had given them a decrepit grin as he summoned his little white pellets to surround their soul.

**_“Do it again.”_ **

That was before. Before he had learned of how much a _certain monster_ could remember.

…It certainly explained why he had suddenly lost his ability to use the reset a few years ago. At the time he had thought nothing of it, simply concluding he had run out of turns and that everything had gone back to how it always was. However, with its sudden reappearance after Patience fell and the knowledge gained during Kenny’s runs it had finally clicked for him.

_Papyrus had it._

Papyrus had been in possession of the power over _time itself_ for _years…_

...and did absolutely _nothing_ with it.

Sure, Flowey knew about his _irregularity_ , but he had given no indication of even knowing what it _was_. At first Flowey had been in denial of the idea, but he had no other way to explain the skeleton’s sudden ability to remember nor the disappearance of the button.

While it was true that everyone had a slight inkling of déjà vu per every reset, it never went further than a simple _‘do I know you?’_ Knowing anything beyond that was simply impossible without having had weld the ability themselves.

He had beat himself up for days after having made that conclusion. _Of course_ , he thought, _with a soul like that he could’ve easily bested me in terms of DT in a second without melting under its influence._

He should’ve known he was getting a bit too cocky when he struck down his only family before his very eyes. He sighed to himself.

Seems the small remembrance of his sister’s agony was enough to convince the poor skelly to get off his lazy ass for once.

He shook himself off, brushing his thoughts away as he refocused on the darkened rocks of the ruins’ tunnels. Did Kenny wake up yet? Had they passed him by while he dumbly stared at the floor? He let out a _‘tck’_ and sank into the grown.

He checked the flower bed at the entrance, quickly peeked at Snowdin, and even pushed his head through the floorboard in Toriel’s living room. No sign of the frail human child in sight. He frowned, popping back up through the snow to recheck their place of residence. A voice had him startled, immediately yelling as soon as he appeared at the door of the resident skeletons.

“FLOWER!”

The girl was stood behind him, light brown knuckles clenched at her sides with an angry flush on her cheeks. She was snarling at him, boots stomping up to hover over his smaller frame. Her fluffy brown hair fell over her right eye but did nothing to block the heated glare she sent him. He grimaced, sweat dripping off his petals.

“What do _you_ want, _Nellie_.”

Her eyes narrowed at the use of her nickname, but she ignored it in favor of addressing more important matters.

“Kenny exits the door at the _exact same time_ every reset.” She announced, “Where are they?”

Her demanding tone didn’t go unnoticed, nor the slight undertone of worry. He scoffed.

“How should I know, pea brain? They’re probably off pickin’ daisies with the broad in the ruins.”

The bow tying her hair shook as she took another step forward.

“We both know that _cow_ hates us. And even so, there was no reason to reset. They _knew_ that. They never would have done it.”

Another step.

“Where are they?”

He hunched over, false smirk curling his lips.

“I dunno’, maybe they _disappeared_.” He shook his petals in mock jazz-hands.

She stared at him for a moment, hesitating before swiping the air before her, a flash of magic lighting her pupils. Her face paled, Flowey’s fell into a neutral stare. Her eyes were stuck just above his head, gaze burning the air before her.

“I… _they never fell?”_

There was a pause, the silent atmosphere suffocating the flower at her feet. He could only duck into the snow as she leapt passed him, popping back up to watch her fist pound against the wooden door, shaking the reef that hung below its window. The lights were off and the snow on their doorsteps had been untouched before being kicked by her boots. He was bewildered at the timelines sudden change of events, only able to stare as she yelled out.

“PAPYRUS? OPEN THE DOOR, PAPYRUS!”

She stopped, stepping back to listen with bated breath. Nothing.

She suddenly whirled around, finger pointing accusingly at flower, who sat perplexed in the cold.

**_“YOU!”_ **

****

_“Me!?”_

Booted foot came down on his stem, angle preventing him from retreating into the dirt. He let out a strangled grunt, toothed lip curling up at the human child. She spat as she screamed down at him, he recoiled in disgust.

“You expect me to think it a coincidence that the only other people who actually _remember_ are suddenly **_GONE!?”_**

****

Her foot twisted into him, earning a pained yowl. Beads of magic stung her back, throwing her off balance with a hiss. He escaped as her foot shot forward to catch herself.

He resurfaced meters away, pellets surrounding his battered body as seething anger twisted his expression.

“I had nothing to do with it, idiot! If I had _killed_ them, they would’ve just **_RESET!”_**

Pellets aimed toward her as he yelled, face contorting to plunge his eyes into black sockets, lone white eye lights chasing her dodging figure. The returned attack pulls the pair into an encounter.

***Flowey looks annoyed yet intrigued.**

She clenched her teeth at him, staring him down and brandishing her signature toy knife. She yelled into the snowy air as she charged him, red and cyan plaid sweater waving in snowflakes behind her.

“Whenever something bad happens it’s always _YOUR FAULT!”_

She swiped through the air, Flowey dodging by a hair.

“Why can I reset!?”

Slash. Dodge.

“Why’re you in Snowdin!?”

Another Slash, another dodge.

“IDIOT! I KNOW AS MUCH AS YOU DO!”

Slash, dodge, _bang?_

They paused, eyeing the newly punctured hole in the snow between them. They both whipped around in tandem, spotting the shadowed face and barrel of a pointed gun in the distance. Yellow smoke wafted from its muzzle as it lowered slowly. A dark eye peaked out from under a lengthy cowboy hat, its yellow glow calming down at the pause of magic usage.

***Justice interrupts you.**

“Jus’ what in the Sam Hill is goin’ on here!?”

Patience blinked dumbly at the intrusion, only coming to her senses at the light _‘shwoop’_ of her opponent escaping into the snow. She sighed, frustrated expression dawning her face as the southern wannabe trudged forward to meet her gaze. Their mouth was tucked behind faded red bandana as they waited for an explanation.

“…Well? Wha’ was tha’ all about?”

Their heavy accent had her sighing, wrist weakly flicking to bring up the familiar bold button. As much as she loved her partner in crime, she couldn’t be bothered giving an explanation that’ll soon be forgotten. They glanced down at her hand, but otherwise kept their eyes on her own.

“…Nothin’, cowboy.”

The world faded around her, growing black and cold as her consciousness fled.

“Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to follow both universes in this story, so please tell me if the sudden POV jumps get confusing!

**Author's Note:**

> please correct my grammar and spelling mistakes :)


End file.
